Pony War
by Emo-Author
Summary: Legionaries killed her parents, storm hooves set her up. The story of a mid-drift pony in the middle of an all out war.


So long, this war has been waged. Ever since I was a filly. My parents used to tell me of a time with peace in Equestria. I would fall asleep listening to the stories of apple orchards and small markets where craters from bombs now lie. I could almost feel it myself when they told me how fresh green grass felt under their hooves. But now, peace is a myth and tranquility is a daydream.

After the war began, every pony was forced to take a side. Either you were part of the legion, serving "the queen" and doing her bidding, or you where a rebel, a shadow hoof, following the "shadow princess" against "the queen" and refusing to conform.

I've never forgiven the legion for what they did to my parents, I was just a filly when they invaded our town, tearing, and burning, and destroying. I watched as a large pony, a huge burly mare, ripped my mother's lifeless form from my fathers hooves and placed a large knife, roughly into my father's gut. I hated the legionaries. I hated the shadow hoofs even more...

They were the ones who caused it, the ones who had claimed that town under the name of Luna. No one cared that there were ponies there who weren't rebels. They claimed the land, and as in all wars, the enemy takes no mercy. The shadow hoofs had sentenced us all to our deaths. I couldn't chose a side so I made my own.

If you weren't a legionary, or a shadow hoof, you were what they call a mid-drift pony, some pony who would do whatever to stay alive, some pony like me. I became a mid-drift pony once I was old enough to take part in the war. The legionary officers came to the town I was in, they were recruiting all the ponies who were of able age. When the officers came to the orphanage I was staying at, Mrs. Cheerilee, the owner, had all the ponies line up in front of the legionaries. No one talked as they walked along the line of young ponies. They watched each of us with an inspecting eye. Looking for cutie marks or wings, maybe if they were lucky, a horn or two.

Diamond tiara and Sweetie belle kept their heads down, not daring to look them in the eyes. Apple bloom didn't even look at their hooves, she shrunk down while the large Pegasus walked by. Pumpkin cake was brave and at least looked at the legionaries' muzzles. Pound cake looked the female unicorn in the eye and then shrank away in fear as the unicorn glared. The large Pegasus stopped in front of me. I bore into his eyes, letting my hate for the queen show. He smiled wickedly and pushed his muzzle into my face, I held my ground. He chuckled and looked over to the unicorn.

"Hey, Moon dancer. Looks like we have a fighter here." He bellowed with a laugh. She walked over and stood next to me. I glared the same into her eyes. She smiled and bent down to my eye level.

"What's your name, runt?" she asked leaning back up, never breaking eye contact. I didn't answer. She grunted and glared at me. "I asked for your name." she said dangerously. My muzzle stayed shut. This time she growled and took a step towards me. "Tell me!" she snapped. I exhaled lowly and took a step towards her, pushing my muzzle into her face.

"Shove off you legionary piece of shit." I growled into her face. That elicited a gasp from every pony She scoffed with an incredulous look on her face. Then glared evilly. She rose her hoof and struck me across my face.

"Black streak!" Sweetie belle squeaked, as I lifted my head to glare again. The large Pegasus glared at her.

"What was that?" he asked, looming over her cowardly body.

"B-black streak." she whispered. "Her name is Black streak sir." the Pegasus smirked and put his hoof on Moon dancer's shoulder.

"Let's go, we'll come back tomorrow to pick up the fillies." he said. Moon dancer looked at me with one last harsh glare, then turned to walk away. I scoffed and spat at her flank. She growled loudly and bucked her hind legs against me, sending me flying into the wall. Every pony gasped, some of the younger fillies who had sat behind and watched screamed. The legionaries, trotted out.

"Black streak!" Sweetie belle yelled as she ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Cheerilee asked. I pushed myself off the ground and limped a few steps. Pound cake put his hoof under my arm. I yanked away.

"I'm fine!" I snapped as I limped away to the room I shared with Apple bloom.

* * *

><p><p>

Author's note: My brother has had some weird dreams lately about My little pony, and has asked me to write these dreams into a story for him. I hope you enjoy it. Black streak is an OC pony.

I do not own My little pony: friendship is magic, all credit goes to it's original owners. 

**~Emo Author**


End file.
